A sens unique
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Kalinda se sent pathétique à cause de ce qu'elle ressent. Mais cela dit, Alicia aussi.


**Titre original : Unrequited**

**Auteur : SSJL  
**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Fandom : **The Good Wife

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis en train de travailler sur une histoire bien plus complexe, mais entre-temps celle-ci s'est emparée de mon cerveau. Merci à ma chère shipperatheart pour l'aimable relecture._

* * *

Il a fallu que ce soit Will Gardner entre tous qui le premier révèle au grand jour les _sentiments_ de Kalinda.

Ils sont à l'arbre de Noël du cabinet, et il surprend Kalinda en train d'observer Alicia (_elle est adorable en rouge, toujours_) depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Kalinda a bu – rien qu'un peu – et c'est peut-être pourquoi elle ne prend pas autant de précautions qu'elle devrait pour éviter d'être surprise en pleine contemplation.

Will se faufile discrètement vers Kalinda et vient se mettre à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule le long du mur. Il garde un instant le silence avant de dire calmement : « Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, mais … je n'irais pas faire quelque chose de stupide. »

Kalinda est momentanément surprise que Will l'ait remarqué – ce n'est pas comme si elle portait son cœur en bandoulière – mais ensuite elle se rappelle qu'il a la perspicacité d'un homme qui désire éperdument une femme et qui se sent possessif quand il s'agit d'elle il peut flairer un intrus à un kilomètre. Puis, elle est juste amusée qu'il soit si intrépide.

Elle choisit de rester sur la réserve. « Tu penses que j'ai déjà succombé au charme d'une femme plus âgée, hétéro et mariée… et c'est maintenant que tu me dis de ne rien faire de stupide ? Si tu as raison, je crois que tes mises en garde arrivent un peu tard. »

Il lui adresse un petit sourire. Leurs bras se frôlent lorsqu'ils s'adossent contre le mur. « Je veux juste t'éviter de souffrir, c'est tout.

- Vu ton passé avec la personne en question, tu m'excuseras si je doute que ton inquiétude soit purement altruiste. »

Will agit toujours avec assurance, qu'il en soit rempli ou non (_de fait : c'est habituellement le cas_). C'est une chose qu'ils ont en commun. C'est peut-être une preuve de leur respect mutuel qu'il lui concède ce point : « Touché. »

Elle s'est bien débrouillée pour rester évasive, mais un petit côté défensif en elle prend la parole : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Ce qui lui vaut un gloussement. « Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. » Will la gratifie d'un petit coup d'épaule avant de retourner se joindre aux autres. « Prends soin de toi, Kalinda. »

Elle apprécie Will en général. Mais de façon irrationnelle, en ce moment précis, elle le déteste de tout son être, pour lui avoir rappelé à quel point elle est ridicule.

oOo

Parfois, Alicia l'appelle ou lui envoie un e-mail après de longues journées pénibles à la recherche de preuves, de rapports, de photos et de dépositions, et lui demande si elle veut prendre un verre. Kalinda s'oblige toujours à attendre au moins une heure avant de répondre, en se distrayant avec tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que la limite arbitraire de temps soit écoulée.

D'une certaine manière, le fait de répondre immédiatement est pathétique.

Bien sûr, attendre est pathétique aussi.

Elle déteste se sentir pathétique. Parfois, elle décline l'invitation d'Alicia – pour la punir du malaise qu'elle ressent à cause d'elle.

Ce n'est que de la déception amicale qu'elle entend dans la voix d'Alicia lorsqu'elle refuse. Cela ne peut être que cela.

Elle voudrait pouvoir s'empêcher d'interpréter les choses.

oOo

Alicia voudrait pouvoir s'empêcher d'interpréter les choses, mais parfois, il y a des moments où elle jurerait qu'il y a … _quelque chose_.

Comme cette fois, juste avant l'audience au tribunal, où Kalinda lui dit « Attends, ton rouge à lèvres a bavé. »

Alicia jette autour d'elle des regards affolés à la recherche d'une surface réfléchissante il ne reste que quelques minutes avant le début de l'audience, et elle n'a pas le temps de se rendre aux toilettes.

« Là. Ne bouge pas. »

Kalinda se rapproche d'un pas tend le bras, et passe le bout ferme et frais de son pouce tout autour de la bouche d'Alicia. Son visage est tout proche, concentré sur les lèvres d'Alicia avec une intense détermination.

Alicia est paralysée. Elle se sent étourdie par l'excitation et la sensibilité exacerbée qui lui donnent presque la nausée.

Kalinda lève les yeux. Rencontre ceux d'Alicia.

« Voilà. » dit-elle.

Puis elle recule. Lui adresse un sourire rassurant avant de rentrer s'asseoir dans le public.

Le cœur d'Alicia bat la chamade. Elle est à peu près sûre que cette réaction n'est pas normale entre amies. Elle est aussi à peu près sûre qu'il n'est pas normal, après avoir appelé ou envoyé un e-mail à une amie pour l'inviter à boire un verre, de consulter son téléphone ou sa boîte mail à toutes les pauses au travail dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Elle se sent pathétique.

oOo

Pour avoir le contrôle sur les gens et les situations, il faut en partie agir comme si l'on était déjà convaincu de les contrôler effectivement. Il faut également avoir le physique de l'emploi. L'apparence et le style vestimentaire de Kalinda sont délibérément provocants. Les gens font plus souvent des choses pour vous quand ils vous trouvent attirante.

Elle se demande si Alicia pense qu'elle est attirante. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cela a de l'importance.

Sauf qu'au fond, elle sait exactement pourquoi.

oOo

Alicia prend soin d'elle-même, et elle a été dotée de gênes qui lui donnent sa haute taille, sa silhouette élancée et sa douce peau claire. En général, les gens la trouvent jolie.

Elle se demande si Kalinda la trouve jolie. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cela a de l'importance.

Elle ne _veut_ tout simplement pas savoir.

oOo

Alicia reste toujours convenable, même quand elle se laisse un peu aller. Kalinda l'a déjà vue tout au plus _un peu_ blagueuse, _un peu_ boudeuse - _un peu_ flirteuse.

Bien sûr, quand ce n'est qu'un peu, il est difficile de dire si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

Parfois les femmes se sourient, se font des compliments mutuels. Parfois elles vous touchent le bras gentiment pour attirer votre attention. Elles se penchent un peu trop près après avoir bu quelques verres, si bien qu'on sent le parfum de menthe des mojitos qu'elles ont bus.

Cela veut rarement dire qu'elles ont envie de vous embrasser.

oOo

Kalinda est plus aimable avec elle qu'elle ne l'est avec la plupart des gens avec qui elles travaillent. Alicia a vu comment Kalinda parle aux autres – sur un ton toujours professionnel, parfois respectueux, mais souvent presque méprisant. Mais quand elle est avec Alicia, elle laisse paraître une pointe de douceur dans sa voix et sur son visage. Alicia n'a jamais vu Kalinda aussi gentille que les rares fois où elles discutent de choses personnelles.

Alicia refuse d'y accorder trop d'importance. Elle sait que Kalinda l'aime bien. De façon platonique. Comme une sœur peut-être.

Mais juste parce que quelqu'un est gentil avec vous, cela veut rarement dire qu'il a envie de vous embrasser.

oOo

Alicia a cette _vie_. Ce passé. Et rien dans tout cela ne suggère la probabilité qu'elle puisse considérer quelqu'un comme Kalinda sous un angle romantique.

Chaque fantasme où Kalinda embrasse Alicia prend fin lorsqu'Alicia s'écarte, le regard empreint de regret et de sympathie – disant à Kalinda qu'elle est _flattée_ et trouve qu'elle est _une femme tout à fait charmante_ mais qu'elle ne ressent simplement pas cela pour elle.

Cela l'horrifie. Elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée d'Alicia en train de la plaindre, de la considérer comme une pauvre petite fille qui n'a sans doute jamais eu d'adulte stable comme modèle, et qui à présent recherche une mère de substitution sous la forme d'une femme plus âgée et mariée.

Il vaudra toujours mieux se contenter d'être amies.

oOo

Alicia préfère que toutes ses relations soient sur un pied d'égalité. Cela la tracasse de savoir qu'elle aura toujours besoin de Kalinda davantage que Kalinda n'aura besoin d'elle – parce que Kalinda n'a besoin de personne.

La pensée que Kalinda _sache_ met Alicia mal à l'aise. Elle imagine Kalinda lever les yeux au ciel face à une femme hétéro de plus, curieuse et refoulée, qui la désire et pense avoir des _sentiments_ uniquement parce que Kalinda est sexy. Et Alicia déteste cela. Elle déteste l'idée de Kalinda en train de la _plaindre_.

Elle préfère que Kalinda lui accorde son respect en tant qu'amie, plutôt que sa compassion en tant que … quoi que ce soit d'autre.

oOo

Kalinda connaît les gens, mais elle est certaine qu'Alicia est plus intuitive qu'elle. Alicia a ce truc de l'_empathie_ ; elle peut se mettre à la place de quelqu'un aussi naturellement qu'elle respire.

Un de ces jours, Alicia va la démasquer.

Ce jour, elle l'attend, l'appréhende et le redoute. Si quelqu'un se décide à agir, cela ne peut être qu'Alicia.

Kalinda parie beaucoup, mais _avec_ les gens, et non pas _sur_ eux.

Elle se déteste de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un seul instant quelque chose d'aussi manifestement impossible. Quand elle se laisse aller à le faire, elle a des papillons dans l'estomac, un symptôme qu'elle a toujours associé à la faiblesse. Cela ne rend nullement la chose moins exaltante.

Il est impossible qu'il arrive à Alicia de penser autant à elle.

oOo

Alicia est intelligente, mais elle est certaine que Kalinda l'est davantage. L'esprit de Kalinda est plus rapide, plus vif. Peut-être l'avantage de ne pas s'encombrer d'une myriade de dilemmes moraux.

Un de ces jours, si ce n'est déjà fait, Kalinda va la démasquer.

Certains jours, Alicia voudrait que cela se produise plus vite. Si quelqu'un se décide à agir, cela ne peut être que Kalinda.

Alicia se flatte d'être audacieuse, mais elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que veut dire ce qu'elle ressent, ou de ce qu'elle est en train de faire, et elle n'est pas téméraire à ce point-là.

Mais elle se sent si stupide – rien que de fantasmer là-dessus. Il faut qu'elle oublie tout cela.

Il est impossible que Kalinda pense à elle ne serait-ce qu'avec le quart de la fréquence avec laquelle Alicia pense à Kalinda.

oOo

Et pourtant elles se retrouvent ensemble au bar, après une défaite particulièrement brutale au tribunal, à siroter avec morosité des piñas coladas, parce que Kalinda a menti en prétendant qu'on ne peut pas se sentir triste lorsque l'on boit quelque chose de fruité. Après cela, elles passeront probablement au whisky.

« Tu n'as jamais envie de … faire quelque chose de fou ? » demande Alicia, juste pour parler, semble-t-il. Son élocution n'est pas encore brouillée, mais sa voix est lente est pensive.

(_L'espoir est une chose curieuse et volage qui n'a que faire de la raison. Il fait battre le cœur de Kalinda à toute allure.)_

« Fou comme quoi ? »

Alicia hausse les épaules en faisant tourner entre ses doigts son petit parasol en papier. « Laisser des mots à tout le monde en leur disant de se débrouiller tout seuls pendant un moment. Un message pour que Will et Diane transmettent à quelqu'un les affaires urgentes. Sauter dans un avion pour Bali, et se contenter de fondre sur la plage pendant une semaine, parce qu'en réalité, c'est là-bas qu'il faut être pour boire ce genre de trucs.

- Si tu laisses des mots et des messages, ce n'est pas si fou que ça. » fait remarquer Kalinda. « Déménage là-bas, change de nom, ne reviens jamais, et on en reparlera. »

Alicia se contente de hocher la tête d'un air contrit. (_Parce que l'idée qu'elles se font de ce qui est fou est encore une chose sur laquelle elles ne s'accorderont jamais.)_

Elles boivent en silence pendant quelques instants, chacune dans ses pensées.

Puis Kalinda dit : « Si tu appelles l'agence de voyage, je vais chercher mon maillot de bain. »

(_Alicia sait que Kalinda se prête à son jeu. Cela ne l'empêche pas de se demander si cela_ veut dire _quelque chose_. )

Elles échangent des sourires ironiques, et aspirent leur cocktail pour engourdir la frustration et la douleur de la défaite.


End file.
